Aunt Quartz
by Overlord Exor
Summary: Steven and the Gems will meet a Gem that is connected to Rose Quartz; her twin sister.
1. Intro

**Overlord E : Hey everyone, we back with a new story.**

**Dark 64 : A story from one of our favorite series; Steven Universe. **

**Overlord E : That's right, a new story with a new OC Gem.**

**Dark 64 : We did a thorough search in Fanfiction to make sure that the name of the gems wasn't thought up, like with Tanzanite. **

**Overlord E : Enjoy this story and also we don't own Steven Universe it belong to Rebecca Sugar but the OCs' belongs to us.**

**Dark 64: This is after "Jailbreak" so it doesn't confuse you and it might blow your mind.**

A Shooting Star past over Beach City and landed deep within a forest. The smoke cleared up to reveal a cloud-shape spaceship mostly damage on the outside as a cyber-door fall apart as a tall human size being climbed out with huge gray hair-like bush covering its head. "Whoa-oh-oh, now that was cosmic." The being walked around to see a huge rock in the shape of two fish kissing each other and a river "So, I finally made it earth and I finally took care of HomeWorld's toughest Gems for the rebellion." The being walked towards the woods "I wonder where Rose is?" The being stepped on a magazine that said "Lazy Lady" "Hmmm... this must be what humans wear?" A bright flash covered the being to reveal a tall female with a gray gem in her bellybutton "I better find Rose and help with the rebellion." The female drummed her belly and ran from her ship.

**Overlord E: There you go, hope it's a great intro.**

**Dark 64: Oh and if you don't get the "drummed her belly" bit, I'll explain; She has her hands in a close palm and do a fast drum solo on her belly. If you get it, then you got it but if you don't, ask a friend.**

**Overlord E: Also with the lack of updates on our chapters; its on the next chapter. See ya.**


	2. Is that Rose?

**Overlord E: Here you go guys.**

**Dark 64: enjoy.**

**One day later**

It was a wonderful night as Steven was making sandcastles and stars "I wonder when the Gems and dad are coming?" As Steven wonders his gem started blinking "Huh?" He raised his shirt at show his belly "Whoa... I wonder what it means?" "Rose?" Steven turned around to see a woman who looks exactly like Rose except with huge gray hair instead of pink, tall like her but skinnier while wearing long grey sweatpants, a gray sleeveless shirt with the words "Wild Child" inside of a star and no shoes or socks. Steven's eyes widen "Mom?!" The lady looked confused "Mom?" "STEVEN!" They looked to see Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl with their weapons "Get away from her!" Yelled Pearl. The Rose lookalike looked up to see Garnet charging at her but she vanished into smoke. Garnet stopped and search were the imposter went but was smacked by a hand of smoke. A cloud of smoke form into the Rose imposter and wrapped the Gems in giant-size hands made of smoke "You annoying Gems from the HomeWorld are a huge pain. (She looked at Steven) Rose! we must leave this place!" Steven looked at her but looked sad "But, I'm not my mom?" She looked confused "What?" "Steven!" They turned their heads around Greg to see Greg running towards them "Dad!" "Dad?" Greg saw the imposter "Rose!?" Greg's eyes went up as he fainted "OK, something is telling me you are not my sister." "Sister?/SISTER!?" Said Steven while the other Gems screamed. She crouch down and looked at Steven "Yes and who are you and why do you have her gem, little adorable human?" She said while rubbing Steven's cheek "Uh... I'm her son." She was shocked as she looked at the other gems "And they're your friends?" Steven nodded as he had stars in his eyes which confused her "What's wrong?" "I have an aunt! Aunt... Uh..." "Smoky Quartz." [Growls] they looked to see Lion "A pink kitten?" Steven laughed "No... that's Lion." Lion pushed his face against Smoky Quartz' face "Let me guess; This Lion was it, connected to Rose right?" "Yes but this is no evidence that your Rose's sister!" Yelled Pearl as she struggled to escape. "I am her twin, the younger sibling even if she makes me laugh. I will show you the evidence that I am her twin." Smoky Quartz released them from her grasp and lifted the unconscious human "You called him "dad" so he is my twin's lifemate yes?" Steven was about to answer but Pearl covered his mouth and Garnet stare at her "Show us your prove." She lowered Greg to Lion "I will show you all" Smoke escape from her hair "my memories of the past." The smoke absorbed into a coccon of smoke.

**Overlord E: There you go, Hope its awesome and interesting.**

**Dark 64: E is having difficulties with his laptop since the tune-up he bought; the Internet keeps pausing on him and have to close it all the time.**

**Overlord E: Future advice from me; buy the tune-up when your on trial **

**Dark 64: Anyway enjoy Spring while we used another computer to upload the chapters and stories.**

**Overlord E: I'll type the chapters on my phone but hope Fanfiction on mobile will allow update chapters and new stories on the phone.**

**Dark 64: Cross your fingers and good day.**


	3. Memories of the past

**Overlord E: Here's the next chapter.**

**Dark 64: Enjoy again.**

Steven and the rest of the Gems opened their eyes to see odd buildings that brought a chill to Garnet and Pearl "The HomeWorld?!" Screamed Pearl. **(Author's note: Don't know what the structures look like. Refuse to describe it so, I'll let you imagin it.) **"So this is what HomeWorld looks like. Eh... I like earth better." Said Amethyst. Garnet place her hand on the wall as her hand went through the wall "It's all fake." "It's my memory. It's like projecting an image from your gem." Said Smoky. Steven was amazed by the HomeWorld as a young gem was thrown through him. "Whoa!" Steven was happy at first but the gem thrown through him scared him "Give it up, fool." They looked to see Smoky (Kid version) "You can never beat me if you kept that stubborn attitude of yours, Jasper." The gems were shocked to see it was Jasper who was thrown by Smoky. Jasper was growling "You are nothing but a weak gem who refuse to fight! I challenge you to fight me but you refuse and everytime I attack; you avoid like a coward!" Smoky chuckled "I don't need to fight when I need is a calm mind to defeat." Jasper growled as she summoned her helmet and charged at Smoky until a gem with a pink shield stopped her "Enough!" The young gem pushed Jasper away from Smoky but Smoky groaned "Rose! I had it under control." Steven and Pearl were amazed by Rose when she only a child but still beautiful as they remember "You have to be careful, Smoky. You can't be overconfident in your battles." Smoky looked sad "I know but I really hate it when every other gem wants to beat me." Rose patted Smoky's head "You can't lose yourself, remember what we are. The name you came up with." Smoky chuckled as she kicked Jasper to the different location "Yeah, we're Belly Buddies." She and Rose drummed their bellies.

Amethyst was laughing as she was rolling on the ground at the name Smoky said "Belly Buddies? You and Rose called each other Belly Buddies!" She asked as Smoky looked embarrassed "Yes I said that. When our gems were made; they were stuck together. They feared at the thought of a Gem with two gems being more powerful them, they split us apart so we couldn't be a threat except for fusion since its two gems fused anyway." Pearl was baffled as she looked at Smoky "So it's true that your Rose's twin." Smoky nodded "But why weren't you with us against our HomeWorld?" Smoky closed her eyes as her gem shine "This is why." The clouds form as to see her and Rose as a little older near a spaceship in the shape of a rose inside of a building "Rose, the HomeWorld Gems will be after you to destroy your rebellion." Rose closed her eyes "I know." Smoky place her hand on her shoulder "So I will distract them by being you." Smoky's hair and gem turned pink as Rose was scarred "Will you be ok?" Smoky gave a wink "It's ok Rose, I'm tough as a blade while you strong as a shield." Rose smiled "Be careful." "I'll be back on earth where you are, our gems will blink twice when we're near and we're still Belly Buddies to the end." Smoky climbed on board to the ship and set off as other ship chase it.

The smoke cloud around them vanished as Smoky looked depressed "I failed my own promise to Rose. Over 10 thousand years in space fighting against the against the 3 strongest gems from HomeWorld and only two (She pulled two gray bubbles with a hexagon gem and a trapezoid gem in each of them out of her hair) I manage to beat and the third one fell in a bottomless cliff on another planet with a lava ocean." She gave the bubbled gems to Garnet "I failed Rose, I failed the rebellion and I failed myself. I shouldn't be here." She started to walk away until Steven grabbed her hand. Smoky looked at him as he lifted his shirt to show Rose's gem "I know you really love my mom as her sister but maybe she want you to be happy no matter what." Smoky looked at him and smile "You have spunk kid. Normally I hate spunk but you got Rose's hope and I like it." Smoky rubbed Steven's hair and laughed as Steven drummed his belly and Smoky joined in. "I'm not sure if she's on our side." Worried Pearl. "I don't know guys, she's seems nice and she even know Rose. Said Amethyst. Garnet was unsure "Smoky Quartz." Smoky and Steven looked at Garnet "How did you get to earth?" Smoky looked nervous "Uh... do you know that shooting star that caused some damages past over here yesterday?" They nodded "Yeah... that was me and my ship." Pearl was shocked to hear that and grabbed her "Where? Where?!" Smoky pointed to somewhere "In the woods where a huge rock in the shape of two fish kissing each other." Pearl was confused and remember it "That was where Greg took Rose on their second date." Amethyst looked smug "And how do you know that?" Pearl looked embarrassed and laughed nervously as everyone but Greg looked at her "Uh... lucky guess."

**Overlord E: (Laughing loudly) that was a good idea to put that at the end, 64.**

**Dark 64: Pearl is loyal to Rose, so I thought after Pearl admitted she watches Steven sleeping. So I decided to created that.**

**Overlord E: So before you type reviews that we made so we decided to explain why we type that.**

**Dark 64: OK we know Gems don't age and they appear as they were made but after that episode where Greg meet Rose; they did looked a little different in the past and their personalities too. So we made them young because of how they they started when they were made.**

**Overlord E: So we made Smoky, Rose and Jasper young before Rose created the Crystal Gems and fought against the HomeWorld.**

**Dark 64: So relax and be patient for the next one.**


	4. Spending Time With Steven

**Overlord E: Here's the next one.**

**Dark 64: Enjoy readers.**

Morning has came as Pearl walked out of her room to see Smoky was gone from their couch. She panicked and when to see if Steven was taken. When she jumped to Steven's room; she saw a huge lump under the covers. She pulled her spear from her gem and tiptoed carefully to the bed and lifed the covers "Booga Booga Booga!" Screamed Smoky wearing a huge creepy and weird mask as Pearl scream at the surprise "[Snot] (Singing voice) Ha-ha! You got scared by me! You got scared by me!" Pearl looked embarrassed "I was not frighten by you! Smoky chuckled "Yes you did and you looked, like this." She shape shift into Pearl and looked horrified "Ahhh!" She turned back into herself and rolled on the bed laughing. Pearl looked around and freak "WHERE'S STEVEN?!" Smoky pointed to the ceiling "In the cloud." Pearl look up to see a smoke cloud and Steven was inside it, sleeping. Pearl nearly screamed but Smoky covered her mouth "Calm down, he asked me if he can sleep in a cloud. So I let him as I played his videogames." Smoky lowed the cloud and nudge Steven "Time to wake up, nephew." Steven woke up and had stars in his eyes "This is the most softest cloud I slept in!" Smoky smiled as she and Steven high five each other. Garnet and Amethyst came to see Steven in a cloud "Whoa... is that safe to sit on?" Ask Amethyst and Smoky nodded. "There's a gem inside a volcano and it's eruption will destroy an island full of humans." Said Garnet. Smoky and Steven looked horrified "Can we go?" They said at the same time but Garnet shocked her head "You can't survive the heat inside of the volcano, Steven." Steven looked sad to hear he can't go and Smoky noticed it "Hey buddy, don't worried. I'll stay back with you." "WHAT!?" Screamed Pearl as Smoky saluted "I will protect Steven from any threats!" Pearl was about to denied that idea but Garnet stopped her "Very well then." Pearl was baffled at what Garnet said as Smoky patted her on the shoulder "Trust me since I trust you." Pearl sighed and walked towards the Warp Pad woth Garnet and Amethyst. They warped as Smoky looked at Steven as Lion was sleeping "So... what are we going to do today?"

Steven and Smoky were making sand angels "This feels weird. But I love it!" Steven was snickering and got on his feet "Can I see your weapon, please?" Smoky looked at him "Hmmmm... I don't know little nephew?" Steven's eyes widen "Please." Smoky stared and snickered "You are definitely Rose's kid, OK." She got on her feet and place her hand on her gem until "STEVEN!" They looked to see Connie ran towards them and shielding Steven. "Run Steven!" Smoky looked surprised "Whoa, whoa, whoa, little human. I ain't gonna hurt my nephew." "Nephew?" Connie was surprised as Steven calmed her down "This is my aunt Smoky from my mom's side." "I'm her twin sister, the younger sibling. Now who are you, adorable little one?" Connie blushed at what she said "I'm Connie, miss Smoky. A friend of Steven's." Smoky smiled and laughed "Nice to meet you, Connie. Oh yeah,prepare to be amazed, nephew." Her gem glowed as she pulled from her belly; a metal hilt as two gray plasma blades appeared from both ends, twirl it and posed. Steven was amazed as Connie was surprised "Are you amazed?" Steven and Connie nodded "Want to see more?" "Yeah!" The plasma blades return to the hilt and a plasma sphere fire out of it, while it explodes in the ocean. Steven and Connie were baffled by Smoky's weapons as she put it back in her gem "There you go, nephew. Did you like what you saw?" Steven had stars in his eyes "That was amazing!" Smoky grinned as she gave a thumbs up. Connie was shocked "I never knew other gems can do that." "Some can but not all, Connie. It's a pain when it's only you but self-control can only war to control this power." Smoky lifted both of them on her shoulders "So how about showing Beach City? And maybe meet my bro-in-law and hope he doesn't faint again." Steven grinned but Connie was a little unsure "OK but maybe you should change your clothes." Smoky looked at her clothes and Connie "Why?" "If my parents saw you, they won't let me see Steven." Smoky lowered them and pulled the magazine she found when she landed "And I thought the females dressed like this. Oh well." She change her into a bright light as she was wearing a storybook princess outfit "This good?" Connie and Steven looked at each other and shocked their heads "Too storytelling." She change into a farm aid "Too dirty for them." Smoky groaned, think a little and snapped her fingers. She changed again to reveal a gray dress at streched up to her knees and under it long black pants as her gem was revealed in the shape of a star as her hair remained the same and in white combat boots. Steven and Connie were amazed "Is it good or bad?" "Its... like my mom." Said Steven. "Twins looked the same but we sometimes wear similar clothing." Smoky noticed Steven's sadness "But I'm not gonna replace my sister but I will be an awesome aunt." Steven looked at her and drummed his belly and Smoky laughed as she join in which confused Connie.

**Overlord E: We'll be back with a new chapter**

**Dark 64: Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Overlord E: Also the creepy mask part was inspired by one of our favorite cartoons; Courage the Cowardly Dog.**

**Dark 64: Why does we have to lose our favorite toons. Can't they just keep them like Boomerang.**

**Overlord E: For other shows, we can't blame them for that. Feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
